The Doctor's Match
by blackfire93
Summary: A young (ish) woman meets the 12 Doctor who has just said goodbye to River, knowing that she will die, and can't remember Clara's face on another planet. She save's him and gets on board the TARDIS. However once she realize's what the TARDIS is things happen and she tosses herself out of the TARDIS!
**HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO MY NEW DOCTOR WHO STORY. ENJOY THIS ONESHOT. MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY OC.**

 **INTRODUCTION!**

The 12th Doctor was in the town of Exopla on the planet Qwentiupuloo when his life that was now empty of Clara and River Song was once again brightened by a woman companion who carried secrets, weapons, sarcasim and chocolate with her everywhere.

"Run! Stampeading Rhinoplax coming! Give the warning!" I hollered, my husky alto voice ruining the peace of the town Exopla. Immediatly everyone gathered up their kids and ran into their homes to hide in their basements. Everyone except the Doctor who was standing in front of a stall, staring at a small ballerina who's for some reason reminded him so much of his faceless Clara. I ran around a corner laughing at the angrey Rhinoplax who were chasing me for the small piece of fruit I held in my left hand.

I was running full speed and not bothering to look for civilians since I was sure my warning had put everyone out of harms way when I saw a grumpy looking older man standing in front of a still fully stocked stall looking at something. I sighed, and hollered, "Hey old man!" In order to get his attention, that didn't work he was still staring at whatever had captivated him in the first place. Annoyed and having allready calculated my options I grabbed him as I ran past. And continued running with my new load, while carrying him in a princess style, that definetly got his attention.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He hollered in a Scottish accent, I grinned at his accent, I loved listening to people talk with accents. "NOPE! You are now my prisoner and if we get caught you are my accomplice." I told the guy as I continued to run throught the empty streets. The guy seemed to be starttled at my reply and he stayed silent for a moment. I took that opportunity to check over my shoulder, "Oh Sparkling Coffee and Burnt Bread!" I muttered as I saw the Rhinoplax gaining on me.

"Are you a traveler old man?" I asked the guy, "What's it to you?" The guy shot back. I chuckeled, "Well the thing is if we don't find a way off this planet and quickly we are going to be run over by a very angry herd of Rhinoplax's." I replied airly as if I had just asked him out for tea. I felt him look over my shoulder, "Yes, it's blue and says Police phone call Box on the top. Take the next left, the third right and go straight till you reach Palinbax Corner." The guy said.

"Thanks mo muirnín." I chirriped happily as I followed the guys direction. I felt him staring at me for a moment before he said, "My darling?" I made sure my path was clear of obsticales before I looked down at him raising an eyebrow. "Yeeesss?" I said drawing out my reply for fun. "WHA-? No I mean why did you call me my darling, I wasnt' calling you my darling. I don't even know you." The guy said, his face tinting pink.

I laughed almost falling over from my laughter, "Well I suppose we should at least exchange names before we go gallivanting off into space together. I'm Jaci. And you are?" I asked as I took the third right and ran for the Palinbax Corner keeping my eyes peeled for this guys means of space travel. "I'm the Doctor." The Guy replied. I think he was waiting for me to question his name which is why I just grinned down at him, "What's up Doc?"

The Doctor ignored my humor and pointed to a small alleyway, "I parked in there." He said. "If you have a key or something to get your ship open I would suggest you get it ready now. When I stop running we have at the most twenty seconds before the Rhinoplax turn the corner and another twenty seconds for them to come charging in this direction." I said seriously as I headed towards the corner.

I saw the guy bring a key out of his pocket and was slightly relieved I had been hoping he was telling the truth and it seemed like he was. Sure enough not five seconds later inside the small alleyway I saw the blue 'ship' he had described. It looked more like a telephone box from Earth but whatever, people could cloak thier ships as anything these days.

The guy put his key in the door and immediatly ran into the ship, I was a split second behind him, and made sure to grab the key out of the door before I shut the door's behind me. "I don't mean to rush you but we have maybe twenty seconds left to leave here." I told the Doctor over my shoulder as I kept my eyes on the door. I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'bossy woman' before I felt the ship start to move. "Okay were out of their range you can quit staring at the door." The Doctor said.

Trusting his words I turned around to face him and check out the inside of his little ship. Immediatly I felt the color drain from my face, "Your a Time Lord!" I said in accusation as I backed towards the door, not taking my eyes off of the Doctor. I saw the confusion on his face, "Yes I am, how did you know that? Who are you? What are you? Where are you from?" The Doctor said firing off question's without a breath in-between.

I shook my head taking another step backwards and felt my back brush up against the door of what I now knew to be a TARDIS. "Stay away from me, I would rather kill or be killed then go back!" I warned as I felt for the door handle. "What are you talking about? Who are you?!" The Doctor said again. I found the door handle and grasped it tightly as I threw his key at him, "You left this in the door." I said and used his distraction to open the door and jump out.

I found myself in the Time Vortex and immediatly shut my eyes and began to focus on a place and time I wanted to go. "STOP! What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! Grab my hand!" I heard the Doctor say his voice faint. I ignored his voice and decided on Earth just as the Doctor's voice got louder, "Please grab ahold of my hand I swear I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go! Please just grab my hand!" The first please broke my concentration, the second please caused me to open my eyes.

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS doorway holding out his hand towards me, hope, fear, confusion, suspicion, concern, joy and anguish seemed to be warring in his eyes. I stared at him in slight disbelief, I had never heard a Time Lord say 'please' before, at least it was never said around me. Deciding to take a chance I reached out slowly and grabbed onto his hand, immediatly he yanked me forward and we collided, falling to the floor of the TARDIS with me ontop of him.

Instintly I jumped up and away from him, I closed the TARDIS door and backed away from the Doctor who was slowly getting up. "You..you know about Time Lords?" The Doctor asked curiosly. I snorted derisivly, "Yeah you could say that." I said harshly. "Listen I honestly don't know who you are or why you seem to hate me or the rest of my kind, not that they probably don't deserve your hatred, but I assure you I'm not going to hurt you." The Doctor said.

"Yeah I've heard that before." I said not giving an inch as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the guy, half of my attitude was real the rest was for show as I tried to figure out this strange Time Lord. We eyed each other before the Doctor went to the TARDIS control panel and began to flip some switches. I watched his every move carefully before deciding to check him mentally to make sure he wasn't trying to take me back to Gallifrey.

After making sure my mental shields were up to their full power I gently probbed his mind, his response was his bushy eyebrows flying upwards as he whirled towards me his eyes as wide as they could possibably be and not pop out. I felt his mind respond to me with open arms and I almost immediatly recoiled into myself at his strange response to my mental probbing.

"How are you able to do that? You can't be human." The Doctor said curiously watching me like a child watches a piece of candy. I felt my eyebrow twitch at his oddness before deciding that I might as well answer his question since he seemed trustworthy mentally from the few seconds I was in his head.

"How about this we go back and forth with questions and we have to answer the question honestly and if we dont answer it then the other one gets to ask us a differant question." I said as I sat down on the metal grating with my back up against one of the walls and laying my left hand over my left knee which I had pulled up. "Okay." The Doctor said with a nod as he flipped another switch and I felt the pull of the Time Vortex lessen.

"Are you planning on going anywhere near the Time War?" I asked watching him carefully for his reaction. "No!" The Doctor said emphatically his thoughts in total agreement with that statement. I nodded accepted that and he asked his question. "What are you?"

"I'm the project of an expirement from the Time War." I replied, answering it without really answering it. "Were you or any of your regeneration's in the Time War?" I asked.

 **FOUR YEARS LATER:**

 **ON THE PLANET EARTH, IN THE YEAR 1070:**

"Hello everyone, welcome to standing up school." I said with a very serious face and voice then I punched the leader in the nose and he toppeled to the floor taking four of his men with him. "And you failed, I'm very dissapointed in you young man!" I said as I grabbed the Doctor and used my sonic screwdriver to undo his cuff's. I felt one of them grab my shoulder and I reached up grabbing his hand and using a judo move to throw him off my body and onto the ground infront of me. Less then a second later the Doctor and I were running away from the very angry group of knights and villigers.

"You just had to tell the King his breath smelt like a dung beetles home, didn't you?" The Doctor said as we ran, "Hey I wasn't the one who got caught, and you weren't the one he was hitting on!" I replied in defense of my actions as we ran into the woods where the Doctor had parked the TARDIS. The Doctor nodded in acknowlegement to my sound argument before he un-locked the TARDIS doors and we quickly stepped inside slamming them shut behind us. He ran to the controls and immediatly started to flip differant switches and within seconds I heard the sounds the TARDIS always made right before she dissapeared or appeared and within seconds we were flying through the Time Vortex.

"So anywhere particular you'd like to go?" The Doctor asked as I slid into the seat that either the Doctor or the TARDIS had put in the control for me two years into my travels with the Doctor when we realized that it was a permanate thing. We finally came out and told each other our origins, mine being half Quantum Shadeand half Time Lord and his being Time Lord which I already knew. However once he knew that I was basically a Time Lord with extra gifts so I wouldn't be dying or aging any time soon he asked me to stay on forever and I didn't really have a good reason to say no, plus I was starting to fall in love with him by that point so I stayed.

"ci...JACI." The Doctor said causing me to jerk out of my thoughts. "Yes love?" I replied with a smirk. The Doctor blushed but only a little at my term of endermant he was slowly growing used to the little nick-names I gave him. "Do you have anywhere you want to go?" He asked again. I thought over the various planets, making sure to mentally cross out the ones that I was band from. "How about Earth in 2010? We need to stock up on more grocies and I could go for some Dipping Dots icecream." I said. The Doctor nodded and went back to the control panel flipping some more switches.

When we got to Earth I quickly did several store runs and after I put the food away I grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him out from underneath the control panel where he was tinkering. I laced my fingers through his without a thought as I was busy tugging him out of the door. "Come on Doc! Dipping Dot's is calling my name." I said as I continued down the streets towards the fair where I knew there was going to be a Dipping Dots.

We got into the big line, and the Doctor muttered about having to wait but I ignored him in favor of moving forward the several inches that were avalibale. Finally we reached the front of the line and I ordered for both of us since the Doctor was busy asking the guy if the Ice Cream was safe to eat. I put one hand over his mouth and paid the guy with the other. The guy was quick to dish out the ice-cream and I dropped my hand to grab both ice-creams giving the Doctor a raised eyebrow that said, **"You open your mouth and I'll shove this down your throat."**

The Doctor got my message and kept his mouth shut following me to the empty bench that I had spotted. When we go there I handed him his and dug into mine with joy, moaning at how good it was at it touched my tounge and melted in my mouth. I finished mine and got up to throw away my bowl and spoon. On my way back to the bench I was surprised to see a very uncomfortable looking Doctor trying to get away from what I immediatly knew was a very interested woman in him. I walked up to them and immediatly put my left arm around the Doctor's back and used my right hand to pull his face in my direction since we were the same height and kissed him straight on the mouth.

For a second the Doctor didn't move and I was starting to freak out thinking that I might had made a mistake, then his right hand wrapped around my waist and his left hand grasped the back of my neck as he began to respond. Soon the kiss heated up and I bit his bottom lip before sucking on it slightly to ease the sting of the harsh bite I had just administered. He opened his mouth and I took the invitation and delved into his mouth, checking out each and every inch of his moist strawberry vanilla flavored cavern.

When we finally had to seperate for air we had explored each other's mouth and had been engaged in a battle that I won with a dirty trick. I curled my tounge around his and sucked on it gently causing him to gasp and moan a bit before oxygen deprivation got to much for us and we had to pull apart but kept out foreheads pressed together. "I guess the feelings mutual then?" I asked hopefully. He grinned his rougish grin. "I guess so." He replied.

 **Mo muirnín= "my darling" Scottish term of enderment**


End file.
